100 Words, 100 Stories
by MissTeraLynne
Summary: As my first fanfic, I've decided to think of 100 words & write a short story/moment about them each! Enjoy! R&R P.S. This is a no hate zone. Take the mean words elsewhere.
1. Helper

"Please go get Puck for dinner, liebling"

"Ugh do have to?" Sabrina pouted, but got up anyway knowing her grandmother wouldn't budge.

…

Sabrina paused at his door. Everything was quiet, which would usually be good, except for the fact that Puck was NEVER quiet. She slowly opened the door, and what she saw was…. Nothing?

Where was he?

"Puck! Come one! Dinners ready!"

She got no answer. Deciding to venture into the magical room, she walked toward the forest. Suddenly, behind her she heard will, maniacal cackling. She quickly turned around, getting into her fighting position, to see Puck. He was standing there, holding some sort of contraption.

"Uhmmm whatcha got there?"

"It's my new helper! Hehehe"

"Oh gosh. Puck, I think you've finally lost it."


	2. Skinny

**Totally realized that I've been forgetting the disclaimer. Sorry! P.S. Thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sisters Grimm. No matter how much I wish I did.**

Sabrina warily looked at the bottle of brown, sticky liquid. _Will this really work?_ _I hope so._ _I can't stand to stay fat any longer. It's too hard. I hate it!_

Sabrina quickly picked up the bottle, and took a drink of the liquid that supposedly made you throw up. She readied herself for the effects.

Just then, Puck walked in. "Whatcha doin', ugly?"

"None of your business, Fairy Boy," Sabrina weakly retorted, the liquid already starting to take effect.

"What's that bottle?"

"Nothing," Sabrina said trying to hide the bottle.

Puck quickly snatched it from her hands and read the label. For a minute he just stood there, frozen in shock. Then, he quietly whispered "Who would make you want to take this?" murder evident in his green eyes. Anyone who made Sabrina feel like she needed to lose weight was dead in his book.

Sabrina looked down and quietly said, "You."

"What?" he whispered in complete shock.

"You always say I'm ugly and I'm sick of it. I just need to be skinny. That's all I need, Puck. All I need!"

"Sabrina, no! You… You're beautiful. You're perfectly skinny. I…. I promise you."

"Then why do you always call me ugly?" Sabrina asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because… well, I guess I'm in denial.. . I don't know. Just please, never ever do this again."

"I won't," Sabrina waited a minute. "Puck?"

"Yeah, Grimm?"

"Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said silently cursing that stupid puberty virus.

**Hope y'all liked it! Please review!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

OMG I just saw a bunch of mistakes in my last chapters! So sorry! I promise to try to not make any more.. I'll go over the chapters like five times before posting. Sorry again. xx


	4. Pizza

**YES! I GOT A SECOND REVIEW! Thanks for the advice.. Will do. Anyways, I wrote this short story a long time ago, so I'm not too sure how good it is.. But, I've decided to post it anyways. Hope you enjoy! Please review. I need all the advice I can get, haha. Yeah, but seriously I need help.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Sisters Grimm, I do not.**

**This takes place while Sabrina & Bradley are dating. Puck has come back for a two week visit.**

"Hey, ugly."

"Hey, stinkpot," Sabrina retorted.

Puck could tell she didn't put her heart into it though. Weird he could tell that, right? Must be the stupid puberty virus. I mean, what else could it be?

"What wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. And even if there was something wrong, it's not none of your business," Sabrina snapped.

"Whatever."

…

"Oh, come on, Grimm. Just tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because girls need to talk about their emotions and feelings and all that crap. And don't even think of giving me grief for knowing that. I'm perfect. I know everything."

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"UGH! You kno3w what? Fine! But don't blame me when you freak out and run away like the little immature freak you are."

"Oh stop with the insults and get to the point."

"Fine. You."

"Me what?"

"You're the problem."

"How am I the problem?"

Sabrina heisted before replying, "You know me more than anyone, even my own boyfriend. Bradley is perfect. He's sweet, kind, mature, and a total gentleman. But, he doesn't know me like you do. And it bothers me."

"So let me get this straight. You don't like it that someone that's know you almost your whole life knows you more than someone you've only know for a little while? Wow, you're stupider than I thought, Grimm. Of course I know you more! We've been through Hell and back together. You don't go through that and then come out barely knowing the other person!"

"I guess you're right."

"I always am."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get some pizza. Wanna come? I know you want some."

"No I don't. You don't know anything, hah!"

"Suit yourself," he said as he made his way for the door, knowing she'd come to her senses in

Three….

Two…..

One…..

"Wait!... I guess I'll go."

"Told you," he said triumphantly.

**What did you think? Review! Pretty pretty please with cherries on top.**


	5. Smile

**So so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy. Anyways, I'm really nervous about posting this one because I don't think that it's very good, but please review. Even if you don't like it you can tell me. Just, please say it nicely. Lol**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Michael Buckley; therefore I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**P.S. Sorry if this is O.O.C. at all.**

**P.P.S. This story take place around November in Granny Relda's backyard.**

Sabrina, Puck, Red, Daphne, Jake, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis all sat around the campfire roasting marshmallows.

"Mmmm this is delicious," Sabrina sighed happily.

"Yeah, this totally gravy!" Daphne piped up.

Red just smiled and yawned, looking exhausted but happy.

Noticing this, Granny Relda got up and motioned for Red to come. "I think I'll be heading in for the night. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, me too," said Mr. Canis.

"Daphne, I think you'd better come in too. It's getting kind of late."

"Awwww granny please let me stay with Puck and Sabrina!"

"No, Daphne. They're older than you."

"Fine," pouted Daphne.

They all headed inside.

Quietly, Sabrina yawned, exhausted from the day. Suddenly, Sabrina shivered, realizing how cold it was. She pulled her thin jacket tighter around her.

"You cold, stinky?" taunted Puck.

"Not at all," retoreted Sabrina.

Puck sighed, almost mortified at what he was abou to do.

"Come here, Grimm."

"Why?" Sabrina asked scared of the answer.

"Just come here."

*Two hours later*

Granny Relda walked into the backyard to tell Sabrina and Puck that it was time to head in, but saw a surprising sight.

Puck had his arms wrapped around a sound asleep Sabrina, keeping her warm and safe. She'd fallen asleep woth a smile on her face. A true smile. Not one of those fake smiles you put on to please everyone. A real, genuine smile. It was nice to see one of those smiles back her granddaughters face.

**My responses:**

**Emowriter: I don't take that as hate at all. Thank you for telling me. Do you think I should take this down because of that though and just post these stories as separate one-shots?**

**missa fishy: Thank you so much for the review!**

**karatequeen78: Thank you!**

**confusedoutofmymind: Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
